


The Only Woman he admires

by Diana924



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Het, Season/Series 02, p0rn fest fill, why het? WHY???
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924





	The Only Woman he admires

C’è un’unica donna che Cesare Borgia ammiri. Non si tratta dell’amore infantile che prova per sua sorella Lucrezia, dell’amore romantico che ha provato per Ursula o per il desiderio nei confronti di Vittoria o della libidine che prova verso le altre donne.

No, quello che ha provato nei confronti di Caterina Sforza è ammirazione, pura e semplice ammirazione per quella donna che si comporta come un uomo e governa la sua città meglio di molti uomini che lui ha conosciuto.

Per questo da quando l’ha vista la prima ha provato il desiderio di poterla possedere, e anche di farle capire quanto l’ammiri.

Purtroppo ha avuto tempo solo per la prima cosa, ma non se ne lamenta, non dopo quella notte che hanno passato.

  
Una donna libera in un mondo di uomini, è così che si è descritta lei prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio passionale e disarticolato, più intenzionata a sentire le sue labbra che a lasciargli l’iniziativa.

  
È stato facile farla cadere sul letto e spogliarla con forza mentre lei faceva lo stesso, le dita che lo sfioravano e il suo sorriso. Caterina Sforza fa all’amore come se dovesse andare in battaglia, piena di forza e di energia e soprattutto ha cercato per tutto il tempo di non farsi dominare anche se era evidente che le piaceva quella sensazione e lui ha cercato di accontentarla.

  
Era così passionale quando gli si aggrappava alla schiena con le unghie mentre lui si spingeva con forza dentro di lei, una donna libera in un mondo di uomini, e solo sua per quella notte, selvaggia, appassionata, combattiva, perfetta.

  
Lei gemeva sotto i suoi tocchi, ansimando e sospirando mentre si muoveva con forza ed è stato in quel momento che lui ha compreso che lei non sarebbe mai cambiata, che non si sarebbe arresa, a lui in quel momento e a suo padre dopo.

  
E gli è andato bene per quella notte, perché lei è l’unica donna che lui ammiri a causa della sua astuzia e della sua indipendenza, ed sé stato con quel pensiero che ha sentito il piacere aumentare, l’ammirazione, solo ammirazione, che prova nei confronti di Caterina Sforza.

  
C’è un’unica donna che Cesare Borgia ammiri. Non si tratta dell’amore infantile che prova per sua sorella Lucrezia, dell’amore romantico che ha provato per Ursula o per il desiderio nei confronti di Vittoria o della libidine che prova verso le altre donne. No, quello che ha provato nei confronti di Caterina Sforza è ammirazione, pura e semplice ammirazione per quella donna che si comporta come un uomo e governa la sua città meglio di molti uomini che lui ha conosciuto. Per questo da quando l’ha vista la prima ha provato il desiderio di poterla possedere, e anche di farle capire quanto l’ammiri.

Purtroppo ha avuto tempo solo per la prima cosa, ma non se ne lamenta, non dopo quella notte che hanno passato. Una donna libera in un mondo di uomini, è così che si è descritta lei prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio passionale e disarticolato, più intenzionata a sentire le sue labbra che a lasciargli l’iniziativa. È stato facile farla cadere sul letto e spogliarla con forza mentre lei faceva lo stesso, le dita che lo sfioravano e il suo sorriso. Caterina Sforza fa all’amore come se dovesse andare in battaglia, piena di forza e di energia e soprattutto ha cercato per tutto il tempo di non farsi dominare anche se era evidente che le piaceva quella sensazione e lui ha cercato di accontentarla. Era così passionale quando gli si aggrappava alla schiena con le unghie mentre lui si spingeva con forza dentro di lei, una donna libera in un mondo di uomini, e solo sua per quella notte, selvaggia, appassionata, combattiva, perfetta.

Lei gemeva sotto i suoi tocchi, ansimando e sospirando mentre si muoveva con forza ed è stato in quel momento che lui ha compreso che lei non sarebbe mai cambiata, che non si sarebbe arresa, a lui in quel momento e a suo padre dopo. E gli è andato bene per quella notte, perché lei è l’unica donna che lui ammiri a causa della sua astuzia e della sua indipendenza, ed sé stato con quel pensiero che ha sentito il piacere aumentare, l’ammirazione, solo ammirazione, che prova nei confronti di Caterina Sforza.


End file.
